Alien Bodies
by Sonmew
Summary: Eggman's on a rampage, and he has some new tech that could be more than a match for Sonic...
1. Prologue

Prologue 1

_This is the story of my death. This story is already over, its path charted in the sands of time and there is nothing you or I can do to change that fact._

This story doesn't have a happy ending, I cannot end this tale with a pleasantly because that would be a lie and I want the truth to be told at last. To try and pretend that there was no evil in this story would be wrong. Innocent people die for the crime of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The worst qualities of life are here at every step of the journey. Greed. Corruption. Fear. Hatred. They're all here, the shadow of evil rearing its ugly head once more.

But when there is shadow, their will always be light to balance the shadow. For every coward with a gun, there is someone who will stand up to challenge them.

_For every lie, there will be truth and for every villain there will be a hero._

Prologue 2 

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly; its illuminating rays lifting the spirits of the Students at Loch Rin University. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the birds were out singing pleasant melodies.

Ivan strolled merrily along the University green on his way to a physics lecture, humming happily. He glanced to the left as a pretty third year passed him, but he knew that he didn't have a chance with her so he quickly put it out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Eggman was trying something different this time was the first thought that registered for Sonic as he clapped eyes on his enemy's new outfit. He was wearing a dark red suit, which covered Robotniks whole body save for the head made of a thick fibre. A layer of bullet-proof glass offered that part of the body all the protection needed.

Property damage was everywhere, but thankfully flames were non-existent thanks to the violent rain. As far as the hedgehog could tell everyone had gone, the police were on their way over but wouldn't interfere while Sonic was fighting. Which meant that it was him and Eggman going head to head once again.

''We really need to stop meeting like this Eggman, people will start to talk…''Said Sonic sarcastically as he locked stares with Robotnik.

''Such a pity that this will be our last meeting.''

''And we were getting along so well too…''

''Like a house on fire.''

''What's the deal with the suit, auditioning for Banana Man the Movie?''

''Mock me while you can, in a short matter of time you'll be choking on your own blood.''

Then Robotnik ran towards Sonic, aiming to shoulder charge him. The hedgehog somersaulted over the attack with ease, and before landing countered with a homing attack. The speeding ball slammed into Eggmans chest, but he didn't even flinch. The mass of blue bounced off the suit, with the rodent managing to bring himself to a halt a few metres away.

Sonic bounced back into the air, and delivered another lightning fast homing attack into Robotnik, cannoned off the suit again. But instead of landing, the hedgehog flew through the air towards a nearby bank. For a split second, his feet reappeared as he propelled himself off the brickwork and hurtled towards Robotnik.

_Everyone else had fled the scene, but some impulse had kept me rooted to the spot. Luckily this spot happened to be behind a large pickup truck, so I was as safe as I could hope to be. The weather was ironically fitting for once, it was raining very heavily, and my precious leather jacket was drenched. _

_The day had started so well too. _

_I was downtown in Station Square, just wandering aimlessly. Life could be better, the landlord was on the warpath over the rent- two months late, and he wasn't a bit happy about it._

_But more importantly I needed to pay for my dear Mum's heart operation. She hadn't bothered with Medical Insurance, on a matter of principle (when was it anything else with Mum?). ''If you can't pay your way in this world then you shouldn't be in this world at all.''_

_Dad of course wouldn't be helping; he had walked out of that life years ago, he didn't plan to revisit it. My own financial status was already pretty bleak, but now it was just downright depressing._

_The first lucky break of the day had been finding a second source of income, ok, it may be McDonalds, but it was better than nothing. I needed another way of making money because my journalism just wasn't paying. I was never anywhere near any big scoops, always saddled with some dog contest or something (And the one contest that I don't cover, is when the Chihuahua walkout happens, typical)_

_But this was the second stroke of the day, I was the only civilian at the scene. Everyone else had wisely chosen to flee, as I would have done had I not been trapped with fear. _

_But for once, it looked like this fear would be about to payoff. A huge fight between Sonic and Eggman? The big bucks for sure. This time I wouldn't let Mum down, I'd make up for the drugs. I promise._

Sonic decided that it was time to reconsider his plan of action. For the past few minutes, he had been throwing homing attacks at Eggman like there was no tomorrow. He was only noticing now that they hadn't actually had any effect.

But Eggman hadn't actually done much yet either, so perhaps he just needed to go toe to toe with the suit and see what it could actually do, it wasn't like Robotnik could pose a serious threat.

So the rodent shot towards Eggman in a blaze of speed, and began to attack him with a series of speedy punches. This time he was aiming for the glass panel, but it was proving to be hard to even scratch nevermind break.

Robotnik finally decided to fight back, as Sonic continued his attack he countered with his fists too.

The two fighters slowly moved through the city centre, the hedgehog leaping about like a hyperactive spark of energy, while the man was calmer steadily pushing his foe back and back.

Everything was going according to plan so far, Sonic was over in top form, but there was only so long that an organic form could keep going for.

_The fight is fast. Unbelievably fast. Impossibly fast._

_Yet, it's happening before my eyes and I can't tear them away. It's mesmerising to watch, and it can only be imagined if you see if for yourself. An art in motion. _

_It's hard to tell who, if anyone, is winning. They've been edging closer and closer towards an alley, Sonic nearer to it than Robotnik._

_I utter a silent curse. If only I had a camera. But then, could anything capture the sheer beauty of this?_

Eggman ducked, then, as Sonic whistled over his head, swung his own hand upwards. The blue hedgehog was caught off guard, and he flew backwards, into the alley.

He was trapped.

That was when Robotnik chose to unleash his real power. A flurry of blows came at the spiky rodent, who began a desperate dance of ducking and diving. But each attack avoided was a double-edged sword; room to move was lost with every blow dodged.

In past encounters, Eggman hadn't been able to get to close quarters with his foe. He'd always used machines that'd attacked from a distance that offered Sonic the chance to move and utilise his greatest asset: speed. In those battles, his focus was on his own plan, be it to kill his nemesis with a giant spike ball or a flame-thrower.

Now he was focusing on limiting Sonics abilities, taking away room to gracefully dodge about like a hyperactive monkey. The hedgehog was being worn down. But Robotnik wasn't tiring, the suit gave him amazing stamina along with all the other upgrades, and that was proving to be Eggmans advantage.

The hedgehog was tired; sweat was flowing down his cheeks mixing with dirt, rainwater and a hint of blood. The reactions were getting less sharp, and the space ever smaller. More and more breaths were being taken, but their effectiveness fading. The world was spinning, faster and faster, threatening to leave Sonic along. He was too tired to spin dash; his body just wanted to rest, to give in to the watching darkness. It would easy now, oh, so easy to stop fighting and let all his troubles finally end.

Even more so now that he had finally ran out of space and was backed off against the wall. The end of the road. But Sonic knew what it felt like to feel the pain of loss, to feel alone in the world and he didn't want to feel like that ever again.

Eggman was smiling, savouring his near-victory and confidant that his long standing nemesis was finally finished. Time skidded to a halt. Robotnik raised his fist. Sonics body was pressed against the wall. The fist swung forward. The hedgehog released his body, the momentum carried him forward and into Eggman.

Robotniks guard was down for once, over confidence had crept in when his task had appeared to be completed. Sonic struck him like a speeding bullet; the sheer force of the speed was enough to push Eggman backward, allowing the rodent to bounce off the ground and over his foe.

Above the two emissaries of good and evil, dark, ominous clouds set the mood of the battle, rain marched steadily forth from them, and the droplets of water pattered hard against the well-worn buildings of Station Square like a drummer beating their instrument.

Sonic had ruled out running away fairly early, he couldn't take the risk of anyone else dying. The police might be able to eventually bring him down, but there would be scores of casualties first and that was too high a price to pay.

Eggman was smiling. The hedgehog found this both chilling and disturbing in equal measures. When evil smiles at you, it can only mean bad news.

''What's so funny?'' Asked Sonic, the exhaustion evident in his voice but his body still managing to stay up.

''Oh I'm just enjoying a small joke,'' Replied Robotnik, his eyes gleaming through the glass visor, ''since it'll be your last joke, I'll share it with you. Knock knock.''

''Who's there?''

''Me.''

That's when the rodent realized that Eggmans fists, but by then it was too late to do anything. Far too late.

An awesome beam of energy surged forward from Robotniks fists, shimmering brightly In the dark as it slammed into the hedgehog's body, throwing him backwards with a violent lurch. Sonic fell hard to the concrete ground and rolled slightly.

The public adore heroes, can't get enough of them. They get them to hold babies, they buy the official underwear, and they live and breathe heroes.

_But there is one thing that the public loves even more than a hero. A fallen hero. They have a sick eagerness of building heroes up just to see how far they can fall._

_And it looks like Sonic could go down here, he looks tired and defeated. But Eggman looks as fresh as ever._

_I'm the only witness, if Sonic falls now then I'm the only witness. I can sell my story for a small fortune and then everyone will be all right. I'll have lived up to my promise, right?_

_No one could blame me for doing it, because I'm doing it to help my Mum. But I also know that she's a woman of principles. She wouldn't want the cost of her life to be the death of anyone else, wouldn't want to live of blood money._

_Neither could I, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try to help.._

_I'm sorry Mum; but this time I won't fail you._

Robotnik approached his fallen foe, with a smug look on his face. Sonic looked so exhausted, and pathetic. But for a passing second Eggman felt sorry for the hedgehog, for a passing second he wanted to stop what he was doing, for a passing second he wanted this to stop.

Then the second passed and he was picking up the rodent in his hands. Staring his those emerald green eyes of his…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something thudded against him. Startled, Robotnik dropped his prey and spun round.

A young man, with messy, shaggy, brown hair and baby blue eyes was facing him. His face was freckle covered, on his feet was a pair of well-worn tennis shoes, a ripped pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and a leather jacket rested on his body.

''Leave him alone.'' Hissed the stranger, trying to sound brave, but the fear obvious in his voice.

''You're out of your depth short fry. The hedgehog's mine.'' Replied Eggman, raising a hand threateningly.

''I don't think so.''

He tried to punch Robotnik, but his small fist was caught and the man roughly thrown backward into a lamppost. He landed with a groan, but almost instantly was staggering to his feet again.

But Eggman was tired of this, as the man took a weak step forwards, he discharged another beam of energy at the man. The stranger screamed in pain as fell to the ground.

_Looks like I'm not good for anything, I was swatted aside like a fly and now I can't move. Probably broken a rib or three at least, but that doesn't matter. I didn't just fail my Mum today, but I also failed Sonic. Now he's at that madman's mercy. _

_I'm so sorry._

Robotnik lifted his nemesis up again and swung the limp body over his shoulder. Then he pushed a few buttons on his suit, and a bright aurora of violet light surrounded him. In a second he was gone.


End file.
